


No me llames Vitya

by MissBlueCaterpillar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lime, M/M, Nickname Kink, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlueCaterpillar/pseuds/MissBlueCaterpillar
Summary: Yuuri quiere provocar a Viktor a voluntad propia.El apodo que Yakov usa para Viktor se quedó como un apodo paternal hasta que Yuuri decide usarlo y eso da pie a otras circunstancias.





	1. Chapter 1

No es exactamente que todas las mañanas fuera igual.

Lo que sucedía realmente es que era cada vez más frecuente.

Y Viktor aún no desarrollaba ninguna inmunidad aún. Probablemente tampoco lo haría.

La luz de la vida y el amor de Yuuri le habían dejado en claro que había muchísimas cosas en la vida que podían ser más adictivas de lo que podría imaginarse uno. Yuuri Katsuki era una de ellas.

Tenía una costumbre que ya no sabía si llamar desagradable.

O mejor dicho, descarada.

Y es que a Viktor no le molestaba que le llamaran sobrenombres, y el que Yakov usaba para él no era la excepción; solamente que no se imaginaba que, pronunciado por otras personas y bajo otras circunstancias, su percepción con respecto a su apodo fuera a cambiar. Y el cómo iba a manejarlas.

Poco después de la final, Yuuri y Viktor se mudaron juntos a Rusia para entrenar junto con Yakov y los demás compañeros del equipo ruso.

Ocasionalmente y antes de entrar a la pista, Viktor intentaba provocar al de ojos achocolatados dándole nalgadas o rozando la yema de sus dedos por su nuca.   
No es que a Yuuri le molestaba, pero tenía un poco más de pudor que su amante al respecto, y estar en territorio ajeno le causaba una poquita de desconfianza. Lo que sí le molestaba es que él no pudiera provocar a Viktor a voluntad propia.

\- Ah, Yuuri... hoy estuviste espectacular en la pista. No podía dejar de mirarte. Cada vez que te movías y te alejabas era como si me quitaras un bocado. Qué cruel...-

Y acto seguido, lo tomaba sin piedad alguna

De nuevo, no es que a Yuuri le molestara, pero no poder hacerle nada mientras lo tenía así en la pista de hielo, y que lo que haya hecho ahí inesperadamente se haya vuelto un motivo para que Viktor quisiera tirárselo lo llenaba de impotencia. Y lo tensaba. Sexualmente.

Le dio un trago grande a su botella de agua y se puso las gafas de nuevo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello hacia atrás y se giró a su izquierda para contemplar la pista de hielo, llena de gente que apenas conocía. Y su Viktor. SU Viktor.

Nikiforov lo miró primero desde la orilla de su ojo mientras se deslizaba con elegancia sobre el hielo para después encararlo completamente desde lejos, regalándole una sonrisa que hubiese derretido la pista entera de poderse.

Yuuri se sonrojó tanto que hubiese podido poner a hervir una olla entera de agua y evaporarla en un instante, pero no apartó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esperó diez minutos más a que los rusos terminaran su entrenamiento. Estaba muy habituado a la calma en el Ice Castle de Hasetsu, así que los gritos de Yakov seguían siendo algo nuevo para él y le perforaban los oídos. Cada vez menos, afortunadamente.

Miró a su amante de cabello plateado deslizarse más cerca de él y trató de mantener la compostura. Se detuvo frente a él y cubrió las hojas de sus patines.

\- Perdona por hacerte esperar, me emocioné un poco allá.- Viktor le besó a Yuuri la frente descubierta, jadeando.

\- E-está bien. Tampoco estaba impaciente.- Yuuri miraba nervioso al suelo

\- ¿No lo estabas?- Viktor habló con voz sugerente, tomando al japonés por las caderas y pegándolas a las propias.

Yuuri dio un respingo ante la brusquedad y respiraba entrecortadamente.

\- ¡VITYA! ¡TE DI PERMISO DE IRTE PORQUE TE HAS ESTADO ESFORZANDO DEMASIADO! ¡PERO SI AÚN TIENES TIEMPO Y ENERGÍA PARA MANOSEAR A TU NOVIO, TRAE TU TRASERO DE VUELTA A LA PISTA!

El ensordecedor grito de Yakov trajo a Yuuri de vuelta a la realidad e instintivamente empujó a Viktor con suavidad para alejarlo de él.

\- Ya, ya me iba, Yakov. ¡Hasta mañana todos! ¡Gracias por su esfuerzo!

Viktor se despidió agitando un brazo, mientras Yuuri solo abanicaba la mano tímidamente.

\- Bueno, vamos a casa.- Viktor le sonrió a su prometido y le tomó de la mano.

Antes de llegar al apartamento de Viktor, compraron algunas cosas para la despensa diaria y comida para perro.

\- ¡Vitya! ¿Qué más nos falta?

Viktor no respondió por unos segundos, para después responder con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Vitya. ¿No es así como el equipo ruso te llama? - Yuuri se puso nervioso.

\- No. Sólo Yakov me llama así

EL silencio reinó escasos segundos, Yuuri se encargó de romperlo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? Puedo dejar de llamarte así.

\- No me molesta. Solo es raro. Nadie además de Yakov me había llamado así.

Silencio otra vez.

\- Pero en fin, Makkachin está solo, hay que apresurarnos y yo me muero de hambre.

EL resto del camino fue silencioso, y Yuuri tenía miedo de haber hecho algo que no debía. Yakov era el único que le llamaba de esa manera y probablemente era un apodo paternal.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el ladrido y embestida usual de Makkachin los recibieron de vuelta, seguido de entusiastas caricias de lengua para sus dueños. El caniche saltó sobre Yuuri olfateando las bolsas de compra

EL tono juguetón de Yuuri animó a Makkacchin, que empezó a menear la cola y a jadear dando vueltas.

Viktor no prestó atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se dirigió al baño. Y vaya que se tomó su tiempo ahí adentro, haciendo que la preocupación de Yuuri creciera.

¿Dijo algo malo? ¿Hizo algo malo? Estaba confundido.

Después de media hora, un sonriente y fresco Viktor salió del baño con la pijama puesta, el cabello oliendo a menta y su piel brillante.

\- ¿Y esa cara, Yuuri? ¡Estás en Rusia! Tienes a los dos hombres más guapos rendidos ante ti.

\- ... ¿Dos?

\- Makkachin y yo. Makkachin es guapo también ¿no lo crees?

Yuuri no entendía ese cambio de actitud tan súbito todavía. Hace poco más de media hora Viktor estaba callado y extraño, y luego regresó a ser el mismo de siempre. Pero no quería entrar en conflicto, así que se despreocupó también y suspiró aliviado.

\- Supongo que lo podemos llamar guapo.

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente y la pareja cenó en un cómodo silencio con la vista nocturna de la ciudad en la ventana. Yuuri sonrió para sí recordando los eventos en la pista de hielo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Yuuri?

\- Ah... nada. Es que pensaba... ¿Por qué nunca le haces caso a Yakov? ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que lo haces enojar? Te ha entrenado estos años... Ha hecho tanto por su Vitya...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Una expresión ilegible en el rostro de Viktor puso a Yuuri nervioso y expectante.

Con temor a empeorar la situación pero decidido a saber qué sucedía, le preguntó de nuevo.

\- O-oye... Ya te lo he dicho, si no te gusta que te llame así deberías decírmelo.

VIktor no contestaba y seguía mirando a su plato ahora vacío. Makkachin salió del comedor sin haber terminado su comida.

Viktor se levantó despacio recogiendo su plato y lo llevó al fregadero, el muchacho japonés aún en la mesa siguiéndolo con la mirada no sabía qué hacer, nunca lo había visto así.

Cuando el ruso hubo terminado de lavar su plato, se sacudió las manos e inhaló profundo, soltando el aire en un pesado bufido. Acto seguido apagó la luz del comedor y avanzó acelerado a donde Yuuri se encontraba sentado; se arrodilló ante él y hundió su nariz en la entrepierna del otro.

Yuuri estaba atónito. Hace un momento se había levantado sin decir nada y su expresión era extraña, y ahora estaba arrodillado en una posición para algo que en ese momento, más que emocionarlo lo estaba confundiendo más.

\- Yuuri... - llamó Viktor desde abajo solamente abriendo los ojos para mirar a su amante.- ...¿cómo me llamaste?

El moreno procesó la pregunta. Un fuerte sonrojo invadiendo su cara completa. Esas cosas regularmente pasaban en el dormitorio y muy despacio, como si Viktor creyera que un movimiento en falso rompiera a Yuuri, tratándolo como la pieza de cristal más delicada que existía en el universo. Todo eso era muy confuso y repentino. Observó desde arriba a Viktor enderezar la cara sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- Yuuri... ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?

EL de ojos castaños vaciló unos segundos.

\- ... Vitya...

Viktor suspiró de manera entrecortada para regresar entre las piernas de Yuuri, frotando su nariz y usando su boca a través de la ropa. Yuuri dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando. Antes de que reaccionara de nuevo, Viktor estaba quitándole los pantalones y besando sus rodillas pasando por sus muslos.

Yuuri nunca se oponía a sus calientes encuentros. Jamás. Pero esto era muy raro, no podía solamente dejarse llevar y disfrutarlo, quería entender. Tomó a Viktor por los hombros alejándolo de su entrepierna y niveló sus rostros.

\- Viktor, escúchame. Deja de evadirlo, no entiendo nada. ¿Te molesta que te llame así? ¿Por qué de pronto tomas esa actitud? ¿O no tiene nada que ver con tu sobrenombre?

Viktor sonrió descaradamente, se quitó las manos de Yuuri de los hombros y sin soltarlas lamió a lo largo de sus dedos medio e índice, el muchacho dio un respingo y cerró los ojos ante el húmedo contacto de la lengua de su amante.

\- Yuuri... mi Yuuri...- seguía jugando con sus dedos y comenzó a succionar suavemente. - Yakov me ha llamado "Vitya" por años, era el único que usaba ese diminutivo conmigo y nadie más lo había usado hasta ahora.

Viktor separó las piernas de Yuuri y acomodó una de ellas sobre su hombro, besando cada parte de piel expuesta, haciendo que el sonrojo de su amante creciera junto con lo que tanto deseaba que yacía debajo de sus bóxers.

\- Cuando me llamaste así esta tarde el sentido que le había tomado al apodo cambió. Sentí otra cosa cuando lo dijiste tú.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una confundida del rostro de su amado cerdito.

\- No, Yuuri. No me molesta que me llames Vitya. Acabo de descubrir que me excita que tú me llames Vitya.


	2. Acción

Como si de la tensión de la tarde hubiese sido inexistente, Yuuri dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás olvidando la incógnita de la reserva de Viktor y dejó que lo hiciera a su antojo.

Viktor acariciaba la piel del creciente sexo de su amante por encima de la tela de los bóxers y Yuuri sentía cómo toda la sangre se concentraba más debajo de su vientre; movió su cadera, ansioso.

Viktor rio y se apresuró a deshacerse de la fina tela que bloqueaba acceso a su objetivo.

Rozó la punta con su lengua arrancándole un delicioso gemido a Yuuri, que respiraba con dificultad ante la sensación húmeda de la lengua de su entrenador, y lo que al principio eran pequeños jadeos no tardaron en volverse gemidos frecuentes y desesperados cuando sintió que Viktor lo devoraba entero. Yuuri enterró sus dedos en las sedosas hebras del cabello plateado y se aferró a ellas como si la vida se le fuera si lo soltaba, Viktor hallando su desesperación más excitante.

\- Vamos, Yuuri... dilo- Viktor exigió desde abajo

\- V-Vitya... ¡Ah!

Al escucharlo Viktor gimió con la erección de Yuuri dentro de su boca, provocando vibración y electrizando todo su cuerpo en respuesta.

\- ¡Vitya! No pares, por favor...

El tono suplicante de Yuuri tenía a Viktor al borde de la locura, no recordaba haberse puesto así antes. El castaño se despojó de la ropa que cubría su torso y con sus manos acunó el rostro de Viktor, levantándolo para quedar de frente y besar su boca con un hambre que ninguno de los dos conocía hasta el momento. Realmente sentía que iba a comérsela.

\- Vitya...

\- Yuuri, no abuses...

Viktor se levantó sin dejar de besar a su prometido mientras se quitaba la ropa con su ayuda, su erección volviéndose dolorosa debajo de la tela. Dejó un pequeño empaque cuadrado en la encimera.

Yuuri frotaba ambos miembros con una mano mientras Viktor introducía dos dedos en la boca de Yuuri, tratando de no sucumbir ante la deliciosa imagen que tenía enfrente; sus ojos entreabiertos cegados por una neblina de deseo y su saliva escurriendo por una de sus comisuras. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en la habitación y las ventanas estaban empañándose.

Después de unos minutos, Viktor sacó sus dedos de la boca ajena para sustituirlos por la propia, mientras los llevaba a su entrada, preparándose solo.

Yuuri permanecía expectante. No tenía experiencia en esas cosas, así que se limitaba a seguirle el juego a Viktor o incluso a seguir órdenes. Solo eso estaba esperando, un nuevo movimiento.

Viktor abandonó su boca para besarle el cuello y tratar de no devorarlo, dio sutiles mordidas marcando su paso por ese exquisito lugar y siguió besando cada vez más abajo para volver a complacer a Yuuri sobre sus rodillas.

Lamía y succionaba su longitud, mientras que con una mano acariciaba la propia y con la otra introducía sus dedos en el manojo de nervios entre sus nalgas.

La vista desde arriba era demasiado para los ojos de Yuuri. Su amante sobre sus rodillas dándole placer oral mientras se complacía a sí mismo era una invitación a correrse ya mismo. Pero no quería, y sabía que Viktor no iba a permitirlo de todas formas.

\- Yuuri, no te escucho...

\- V-Vitya... m-más, por favor... Vitya...

La desesperación de Yuuri le sonaba exquisita, estaba pidiéndole más incluso aunque no sabía qué significaba "más". ¿Más de su lengua? ¿Más de sus caricias? ¿Más espectáculo de él tocándose?

"¿Más qué, Yuuri?"

Yuuri hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no terminar en la cara de su amante, su aguante físico no se traducía precisamente en retener sus orgasmos por mucho, y lo peor (¿o lo mejor?) era que Viktor sabía lo que hacía. Lo trabajaba muy bien.

Con su entrada dilatada, Viktor se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Yuuri, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el desayunador y entregándole una vista de ensueño que hizo palpitar su virilidad.

Viktor seguía jugando con sus dedos en su entrada, llamando a Yuuri sin pronunciar palabra.

\- Yuuri, por favor...- sus gemidos eran cada vez más delgados y suplicantes

El semblante de Yuuri cambió. Sabía lo que venía y no podía desearlo más. La piel de porcelana de su Viktor que al tacto era como la de un durazno se le antojaba comérsela a mordiscos y quería marcarlo esta vez.   
Se acercó con premura a su espalda y comenzó a besarla con furia, mordiendo cada centímetro que se encontraba aún sin tocar. Le arañaba las piernas y las caderas. Metió sus dedos en la jadeante boca de Viktor, quien los recibió desesperadamente y los mojaba gustoso.

Con su mano libre azotó las nalgas de Viktor sonoramente, arrancando un delicioso grito ahogado que vibraba en sus dedos. Lo repitió sin piedad sobre la piel ya enrojecida, y podía sentir lágrimas derramándose en sus dedos secos.

Todo eso estaba haciendo dudar a Yuuri de su propia cordura.

Sacó sus dedos de la boca del ruso y los introdujo al ya abusado botón de nervios que lo esperaba palpitante, logrando dirigir una deliciosa sinfonía de gemidos que solo lo ponían a prueba.

\- Sí, Vitya... me encanta verte así...

\- ¡Yuuri! N-no te detengas...- Viktor gemía con la voz enronquecida, loco ante cada movimiento que su amante realizaba detrás de él, la incógnita del qué haría después lo excitaba al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Más rápido, Yuuri!

Como si temiera a que se desvaneciera en ese momento si no cumplía su deseo, los movimientos de los dedos de Yuuri se volvieron más bruscos y rápidos, logrando complacer a Viktor de manera inmediata y haciendo sus gemidos cada vez más arrítmicos y errados.

Yuuri quería acabar con su propio letargo, estaba desesperado; sacó los dedos de la entrada ajena, cabellos plateados sacudiéndose en protesta.

\- Paciencia, Vitya...

Yuuri se inclinó para quedar a la altura de las nalgas de Viktor, verlo en esa posición tan vulnerable sobre sus rodillas y con su rostro contra la mesa era excesivamente tentador y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Con la inerte compostura Yuuri no reparó más que en abusar de su amante con la boca, acariciando su entrada con la punta de su lengua y estrujando sus nalgas con cada mano, Viktor al borde de colapsar sobre sus rodillas, llorando.

El juego no duró mucho, producto de la impaciencia de Yuuri por llenar a su amante y saciarlos a ambos.

\- Vitya...

El brazo del moreno se estiró hacia la encimera y se apresuró a deshacer el pequeño empaque, extrayendo el contenido con cuidado y deslizando la delgada capa de látex lubricado a lo largo de su pene.

Sintiendo la punta entrando, Viktor ya estaba perdiéndose y no se reconocía a sí mismo. Quería gritar muchas cosas al aire, quería perder por completo la compostura y decir cosas que pudieran apenar a Yuuri a la mañana siguiente, pero no iba a pasar, le había dado algo que no iba a desaprovechar y probablemente iba a arrepentirse un poco después. Le dio poder sobre él, poder que ahora que sabía lo que "Vitya" de los labios de Yuuri provocaban en él, iban a representar frustración posteriormente.

\- ¡Yuuri! A-ah... Todo... D-dámelo todo...

\- Vitya... ¡VITYA, PÍDEMELO!

Los gemidos de Viktor resonaban en los oídos del japonés; la voz ronca, su cabello revuelto, su rostro empapado de lágrimas de placer y su piel irritada estaban descontrolando a Yuuri; comenzó a embestirle agresivamente.

\- Eres tan estrecho, Vitya...

Ya no sabía qué hacer, sentía que gemir no era suficiente. Viktor estaba quedándose sin voz, y suplicaba con la poca que le quedaba. Le suplicaba no se detuviera.

\- ¡Yuuri! Y-Yuuri, voy a correrme-

\- Vitya...

Yuuri quería correrse también, pero no quería dejar de escuchar el suplicante hilo de voz de Viktor, sus cuerdas vocales raspándole.  
Con un agarre fuerte, Yuuri giró a Viktor sobre su espalda y siguió embistiéndolo rápido y fuerte, pasando una de sus piernas por encima de su hombro, penetrando más profunda y frenéticamente.   
Yuuri no quería perderse por nada del mundo la cara de Viktor al terminar. Quería ver su semen explotando en su vientre y sus ojos nublados de descontrol, su expresión perdida y leer su nombre en sus labios cuando alcanzara su clímax.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, a-ahí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡YUURI!

Viktor gritó el nombre de Yuuri unas cuantas veces más mientras el dulce punto que lo conducía al extremo era abusado una y otra vez por sus embestidas, Viktor sin saber qué más decir se limitaba a gritar el nombre del otro, mordiendo sus labios intentando no volverse loco de verdad.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, Viktor se vino abundantemente sobre su propio vientre, gimiendo el nombre de Yuuri de la manera más deliciosa en la que lo había hecho en todo ese rato. Aun así el castaño no se detuvo, y siguió embistiéndolo, aun abusando del punto tan placentero que había hallado, Viktor aferrándose a los bordes de la mesa, sudando y con la cara empapada en lágrimas. Ya no podía más, pero no quería que se detuviera. Unos minutos después Yuuri también se corrió en el interior de un exhausto y jadeante Viktor tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo que la vida se le iba a escapar si no recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración. Apenas podía moverse y las piernas le temblaban.

Yuuri se dejó caer sobre Viktor, manchando su propio vientre con el orgasmo ajeno, sincronizando sus respiraciones y entrelazando sus dedos.

Un suspiro desordenado dejó las bocas de ambos cuando Yuuri salió del interior de Viktor, cansado y flácido.   
Yuuri se quitó el preservativo y le hizo un nudo. Permanecieron así en un lapso de unos diez minutos antes de levantarse y dirigir sus pasos a la ducha.


	3. Versátil

\- No quería bañarme de nuevo hoy.- Dijo Viktor en tono de berrinche

\- No me voy a disculpar.

Yuuri enjabonó la espalda de Viktor y pudo ver las marcas rojas en su cuerpo, de alguna manera se sentía apenado ahora que había pasado todo.

\- ¿Te duele, Vitya?

\- Yuuri, no. Ahora no.

\- Pero, Vit...-

\- No- me-llames-Vitya. No ahora. Yuuri, ya te lo dije. Descubrí que me excita que me llames así. Estoy muerto y si me sigues llamando así no voy a poder controlarme.

Yuuri hubiera querido molestarlo y seguir tratando de provocarlo, pero honestamente él tampoco iba a poder continuar, si Viktor perdía el control de sí mismo, él también. Así que solo por esa noche decidió dejarlo.

Se fueron a dormir y Yuuri se aferró al torso de Viktor. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando abrió los ojos y elevó la mirada, contemplando a su pareja.

\- Oye... Viktor...

Silecio.

\- ¡Viktor!

\- ¿Hhm?

\- Estaba pensando... ¿Makkachin puede oler cuando te pones caliente?

\- ...¿Qué?

\- Digo que estaba pensando... antes de que apagaras la luz... Makkachin se fue... ¿Sabía que estabas caliente?

Viktor espetó un bufido.

\- Yuuri, duérmete.

Al día siguiente en la práctica, Yuuri estaba perfectamente descansado y con la energía suficiente para asesinar el hielo en dos formas. Viktor se ataba los cordones de sus patines en la banca, así que el muchacho se acercó con sigilo por su espalda y la acarició suave y lentamente mientras susurraba a su oído.

\- ¿Listo para empezar a calentar... Vitya?

Un furioso sonrojo invadió el rostro del ruso y su primera reacción fue levantarse rápidamente encarando a Yuuri.

\- ¡ESO ES TRAMPA, KATSUKI!

\- Ah, Viktor... me acabas de dar una de las armas más valiosas que podría tener en mi poder. Tú siempre te sales con la tuya, provocándome en público y al final del día eres tú quien domina ¿no? Nunca creí que llegaría este momento.

Yuuri se adelantó a la pista mirando a Viktor seductoramente, dejándolo estupefacto y visiblemente frustrado.

\- Entrenador Yakov, buenos días. Quería darle las gracias.

Yakov lo saludó de mala gana.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? Es una pista libre, no tenía otra opción.

\- Oh, no lo decía por la pista- y sin más, patinó al centro.- ¡APRESÚRATE, VITYA!

Viktor sabía que no iba a existir manera de detener a Yuuri ahora que sabía del poder que tenía sobre él, y que había sido culpa suya por hacérselo saber.

\- ¡Aquí no, Yuuri!

 

· *Bonus, despertando*

Yuuri despertó primero, y tenía muchas ganas de sexo por la mañana. Su erección estaba volviéndose dolorosa y masturbarse no era opción si tenía a Viktor Nikiforov al lado. Lo sacudió suavemente por el hombro.

\- Viktor...

Nada.

\- Viktor, despierta. ¡Oye, Viktor!

Y lo único que hizo fue cubrirse la cara con la mano dejando caer sus cabellos plateados sobre ella, y cubrirse con la manta hasta la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que intentó fue estrujar una de sus nalgas con fuerza, clavando las uñas en el proceso.

\- Oye, Viktor...

Aún sin conseguir nada, decidió acariciar el bulto creciente en los boxers de Nikiforov.

\- Viktor, por favor...

No conseguía respuesta aún.

De repente y como si un coro de ángeles iluminara la habitación con su canto y su luz dorada, Yuuri tuvo una epifanía, su descuido producto de haber recién despertado.

"Ah, claro..."

Se acercó al oído de su amante y pasó la punta de su lengua por su lóbulo.

\- Vitya... Quiero...- susurró en algo parecido a un gemido.

Al igual que si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina en grandes cantidades, Viktor se levantó y se giró para quedar de frente a Yuuri, y lo besó con furia, sus ojos brillando no como alguien que se acaba de despertar.

\- Maldición, Yuuri. Tú y tu maldita costumbre de encenderme con eso. No voy a pedirte que pares pero por favor contrólate un poco, contrólame un poco.

\- Ah, pero... Vitya... te necesito dentro.

Viktor echó fuera de la cama las cobijas y procedió a devorar a Yuuri, pidiéndole que no dejara de repetir su sobrenombre.

A decir verdad no le molestaba en absoluto la nueva forma de ser provocado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aporte al fandom en español!  
> Primer fanfic que publiqué en internet también :P
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
